Stormbolt: Man of Thunder
by Exile037
Summary: After a mysterious encounter with an unknown foe, Stormbolt and the Grey Spirit join the Justice League. Can they prove their worth on this organization of super heroes and have what it takes? Is there a mysterious enemy they have never encounter before that leads more to meets the eye? Is there a lingering threat that dangerous to them and those that matter to them?
1. Hero mode

Chapter 1: Hero mode

Stormbolt Narration

After I graduated from Gotham high, I decided to head for the police academy to become a cop. And that had to be one of the dumbest mistakes I've made in my entire life, by far. When one of the head honcho of cadets has power over anyone else who's the son of a precient captain and beats the crap out of you, you decide to get even as best you can. **Images of African-American Ethan Louis from graduating at Gotham high, to intending college for a forsenics analyist and a cadet in Gotham City police academy.** That head honcho cadet was Winston Pike, son of 16th Precient captain Gavin Pike. Both of them corrupt. Well, that's what I did when I thought of stealing his car as a little prank. But once you're caught by police or worse Batman, the rich boy can have you threw into prison for life. One in particular, Arkham asylum. Fortunately, I was given a chance to be free by taking part of an experiment to create a crime fighter for the police, with it being not having to relay on Batman. But that all change when the experiment went wrong, giving me super powers in the process. **Image of Ethan being greeted by a caucasian middle aged man in his fifties wearing a lab coat.** The man in charge of Project: Stormwalker was Dr. Robert Kessler, lead head of the experiment died in the accident. The guy saw me differently. He knew I wasn't like anyone else in that hellhole of an asylum, he pretty much saw me as the saniest in Arkham. Long story short, I got pardoned for a false charge after the police captain and his son were killed by the Joker. In their case, Karma's a bitch.

And to be honest, I was in Bludhaven but moved after my mother passed away when I was five years old. My dad died five years later, which had me being raised by a foster family since no one would take me in. My foster mother was a dancer ballerina who volunteered in plays, while my foster father working computer maintenance for a national bank. I had a foster sister name Elizabeth when I was fifteen, but I call her 'Izzy' because of the nick name her friends would give her. Now, I'm living with living my best friend in Chinatown at Coast City. I can't go to Bludhaven because it was destroyed by a chemical creature of some kind. Metropolis was my other option, but I don't want to go back to Gotham after the crap that's going on in there. So, I'm staying at an apartment with a friend of mine name Hector Mendez. **Image of a Caucasian, Israeli twenty year old with a short goatee on his chin mixed with latino descent high fiving Ethan. Next image show Hector performing martial art fighting styles with aura circling around his body. ** And the truth is he has some mystical Kung Fu powers. Long story short, he was being mentored by these monks from the himayalas but ran off with this guild of assassins because of what happened with his father being murdered while on parole. Along with a group of bandits that had invaded the monstary. There were no survivors. **Images show Hector leaving the destroyed monstary, now fighting alongside the assassins guild and their enemies. Another image reveal Hector throwing down a demon's head logo off the sleath of his sword, leaving the guild permeantely. ** But somewhere along the line, he decided to cut ties with them after they tried to destroy Gotham with his mom and four sisters still in there. So now, I'm living at his place while I look for a sign to lead me down the right direction. Since we met, we took down some villains like Electocutioner, Volcana, Atomic Skull, Blockbuster and Dr. Polaris. We even held our own against the Thangarian invasion. His alter ego is Grey Spirit, the Mystic Kung Fu master. My name is Ethan Louis, and I am Stormbolt. The Man of Thunder.

End Narration

Chinatown, Coast City 6:48 p.m.

"Ethan, hurry up. The Sharks are down by the fourth quarter!" Hector exclaimed, while Ethan was in the kitchen

"Tell me they're winning!" Ethan yelled out from the kitchen

Hector grinned at the score between the Coast City Sharks and Central City Cougars. "If you mean the Central City Cougars, then yes they are winning."

"What?!" Ethan ran out of the kitchen, holding a bag of chips and a soda can from the fridge as he sat on the couch with Hector. "Oh, man." he sighed

"Coast City 37, Central City 42. Cougars win." Hector take a sip of cola

"Not by a long shot, my friend." Ethan said as the wide receiver of the Coast City Sharks was now the 10th, the 20th, all down close to the touchdown. "Almost there, Almost-" the wide receive made it at the end, getting a touchdown. "Yeah! What'd I tell you? Touchdown!"

"Except it's a tie." Hector stated as the score was now 42 to 42 at the end of the fourth quarter. "We'll see who wins next season."

"That remains me..." Hector stood up from the couch. "It's your turn to go on patrol. I'm gonna head out to the store. We need more food."

"Bring some chips while you're that!" Ethan yelled, heading to his room to put on his Stormbolt costume

Ethan donned a sleeveless black bodysuit with blue insets that went on his chest, showing a yellow thunderbolt logo on his chest before putting on a mask that covered his mouth, nose and cheek except the eyes. He grabbed a pair of tinted yellow goggles, putting them on as a hud apppeared once he equipped it on his face with bio-metrics sinking in his face thanks to him and Barbara Gordon. He took a black He leaped out the window and forming on an ice slide to travel through Coast city on his patrol. Meanwhile, Hector was putting on his costume in a mid sleeve black ninja garb with a grey mask that had white lenses as his cheekbones and jaw was covered exposing his hair, nose and mouth. A white Yin Yang emblem attached to his slate grey shoulder pad. He grabbed a pair of nunchucks and equipped them in his holster. He ran out the apartment with superhuman speed and agility while Ethan flew through Coast City.

Stormbolt looked left and right while patrolling the city since both him and Grey Fox do the same during the day. "No crime or anything so far..." he smirked in relief but suddenly, his smile faded away when he heard screaming coming two blocks ahead. "Wonder what's this all about."

Ethan flew over to see a crowd of people fleeing away in terror. The cause seem to be a was Weather wizard and Dr. Polaris as they were using their powers to cause everyone panicking. Ethan spotted Hector on top of a nearby rooftop, with remaining undetected from the three criminals. Hector quickly struck his aura powered fist across Dr. Polaris, sending him flying while Ethan froze the wand the Weather wizard had in his hand along with Dr. Polaris' hands together. Suddenly, a 6 foot tall with cybernetics grafted into his body along with genetic modification. He was wearing a mask that had red double V shaped lenses, his armor black and a green plate on his chest as his hands charging with energy. He fired out laser beam from his visor at Stormbolt and Grey Spirit as they manuevered from the blast, with Ethan catching a glimpse of an imprint on the foe's elbow saying Elite.

Stormbolt charged in with electric fists charging at the mysterious enemy, only to be sent flying straight into a jewelry store. Grey Spirit however charged with caution as he dodged a left hook from the mysterious villain, deliever a blow to the chest with a palm strike. He sent a barrage of aura projected fists straight across the face and torso section of the enemy he was facing. The mysterious villain grabbed Grey Spirit's fist, slowly crushing it as he grunted in pain. Luckily, Stormbolt struck the villain with an ice hammer sending him flying back. The mysterious enemy they were facing landed on a car, with the car alarm blaring until the unknown enemy slammed the car to shut the alarm off. Stormbolt and Grey surrounded the mysterious person two-to-one as the unknown confronter stood up from the sedan, staring at Stormbolt and Grey Spirit with his visor.

The elite charged at Stormbolt, tackling him toward a nearby restaurant. The people looked in shock, seeing the two fight against each other. The elite fired a beam at a mother and her son as Stormbolt quickly flew, saving them from the blast. Stormbolt conjured water to form a shield leaving the elite firing his beams at the water shift wall, leading to the unknown attacker to be sent flying back outside by Grey Spirit. The elite opened fire on Grey Spirit, who in return dodge the blasts as his body glowed with aura. He leaped forward, sending a high kick across Elite's chest as he was sent flying straight at a deserted police cruiser.

"Okay silent and mysterious, start talking. Who are you?" Stormbolt questioned with the mysterious man staring at him, then at Grey Spirit. "Hey." the mysterious man stared at Stormbolt. "Can you talk or what?"

Grey Spirit folded his arms together staring at their downed opponent. "Looks like our attacker is the silent type it seems?" he stated to Stormbolt as they turn to the mysterious man, only to see he was gone from their sight

"Well, that sucks." Stormbolt groused as him and Grey Spirit turned around to see Weather wizard and Dr. Polaris were trying to escape.

Then all of a sudden, a red blur went past Ethan and Hector, sending Weather wizard flying back and grabbing Dr. Polaris in the process. The red blur stopped finally revealing itself. A man in a red suit with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest covered by a white circle. The Flash had arrived in Coast city, leaving both Ethan and Hector to glance at each other then back at Flash.

"You two the new guys, huh? Nice work."

"What are you talking about, man? We're known in Coast City," Stormbolt pointed his thumb at Hector. "Grey Spirit's known a little in Central City. Well, a lot actually."

"Huh. You two in the league?" Flash asked smirking

"Well we prefer that-" Flash cut him off

"Beam us for pick-up, J'onn." he said as the three were teleported away


	2. Training Day

Chapter 2: Training Day

Simulation Room, Watch tower

Justice League HQ 8:00 a.m.

Ethan and Hector spent a night at the Watchtower, sleeping in the quarters A-C. Hector's was beside the girl who looked like a exact young version of Wonder Woman, while Ethan's room was right next to Supergirl's as him and Hector slept at the watchtower for the night. In the morning, Supergirl dragged both of them to meet Black Canary and Huntress who both of them were drooling over, since Supergirl easily dragged both of them away. Then they Green Arrow, the guy who dressed a lot like Robin Hood with the bow and arrows. They got a brief hello from Stargirl who winked at both of them which caused them to send a grin her way. After they ate breakfast, there were two exams Ethan and Hector needed to do before becoming members of the Justice League. The first exam included math, chemistry, biology and investigation. The same kind of exam Ethan had to do back at the police academy. And the final exam, was all about combat itself. Hector was the first one up, using his mystic Kung Fu skills as he fought Joker, Bane, heatwave and Ra's al Ghoul. Grey Spirit was close enough of defeating holographic versions of League of Assassins warriors.

He faced against a pack of street thugs before the villians, using a portion of the Brazillian dance fighting style Capoeria. His mystical kung fu powers at works as a glowing aura projected around his body, sending a barrage of punches and kicks toward his foes. But fighting a bald man with a snake tattoo on his head with shades wearing a blank tank top and pants seem to somehow anger Hector, which surpised Ethan since he was fighting a image of another villain the Grey Spirit was against. There might have been a some sort of history with his A shaggy brown haired man wearing a dark trenchcoat with ninja armor underneath, performing martial arts skills was Chad Nash aka Adam Knight. Grey Spirit put his Krav Maga skills to use as he charged at the Snake faced tatoooed man, sending him back until he blocked the impact with both his arms crossed. The snake tattoo man leaped forward as he sent his fist to crush Grey Spirit, only for the hero to dodge leaving Snake to crack. Grey Spirit launched a axe kick that sent the tatoo man flying back, delivering a quick low chop across the low area of the stomach.

Ethan saw Hector now fighting both simulations of the two villains after dealing with a squad of League of Assassin ninjas. Using a combinations such as Capoeria, Wushu and Krav Maga launching his fists and kicks at the bald man with the snake tattoo on his head. They impacted on the gut and face, sending him flying toward a pile of beaten League of Assassins. A simulated version of one of Grey Spirit's foe China White. She was Asian with long silver hair wearing a white jacket with a black suit revealing a small bit of cleavage. He turned his attention to Adam Knight as the two began trading blows with each other, dodging every move made against each other while he evade the attack from China White.

Afterwards, Ethan was up next as he felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the girl his and Hector's age that resembled a young version of Wonder woman from yesterday.

"Your friend is rather skilled in a test like this." she said staring at Grey Spirit. "Is he a capable fighter?"

"That he is." Stormbolt glanced back at the dark haired and blue eyed heroine. "Say, you look a lot like Wonder woman. You two related?"

"Yes. She is my sister."

Stormbolt blinked under his goggles. "Sister? You mean..." Wonder woman's sister sent a smile his way. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never knew Wonder woman had a sister. So do you have a name miss..."

"Donna. My name is Donna Troy." she introduced

"Nice to meet you, Donna." Ethan replied as the timer ended with Hector walking out the simulation room. "Spirit, this is Donna Troy. She's Wonder woman's sister."

Hector blinked. "She is?" Ethan nodded a yes leaving Hector to stare at Donna with a blush on his face. "He-hey- hi. My name is Grey Spirt- I mean Grey Spirit! My name is Grey Spirit." he stuttered with Donna letting out a chuckle

"Nice, man..." Ethan tapped Hector on his shoulder. "I'm up next," he stopped and glanced at Donna. "Wait, you're up next are you?"

"I have already went before your friend. You are next for the exam." she stated

"Really?" Donna nodded her head in reply. "Okay, then." Ethan went in the simulation room as the door closed shut. "Time to put my skills to use."

"Good luck." Hector said with Ethan side glancing him over his shoulder. "You're gonna need it."

Stormbolt looked at his surroundings, being a large room at least forty or fifty feet higher. The room transformed into downtown Metropolis, due to hard-light constructs making the area more like a real life city. The first wave consisted of street thugs, which Stormbolt fend off in two minutes and thirty-five seconds. During the majority of the first and second wave, only he used were his hand-to-hand combat skills instead of his powers. Using the martials art fighting styles such as Tae Kwon Do and Jeet Kun Do, taking down the street thugs. The third wave however consisted of armed men in paramilitary equipment. From that point on, Ethan decided to use his elemental powers after dealing with a swarm of Thangarians in the sixth wave. The seventh wave on the other hand was with Scarecrow, Heatwave and Killer Frost in her blue one piece outfit showing her cleavage and legs. Black gloves and heel boots covered her hands and feet.

He shot at Scarecrow using hail, causing ice to hit his gut while he delivered a quick uplifting knee attack. After launching a elbow drop aside Scarecrow's head and tossing him toward Heatwave, Stormbolt shot lightning from both his hands to collide with Killer Frost's ice beam. Sparks and frost clashed against each other, with Killer Frost's ice beam impacting on Stormbolt. Unfornately for Killer Frost, a hand came through and stung her in the neck with a shock as she fall to the ground. In the eighth and nineth wave, he fought Despero and Sinestro. Stormbolt manage to get a few scrapes from Sinestro after he gave Despero a brain freeze, primarily froze his head to a cold temperature as he decked him across the face. His jacket was torn and a scratch was on his thunderbolt emblem during his fight with Sinestro. He kept firing off hail shots to lure Sinestro to him, but Sinestro countered by conjuring a hard-light dragon construction to chase after him while he water surfed away. He countered by sending a water serpent toward Sinister who retaliated by sending his dragon construct to protect him. Stormbolt attacked launching a pair of megawatt bolts to Sinestro's shield, managing to break it. Ethan lashed out a double kick toward Sinestro's chest as he was sent flying back to the ground.

And Ethan's last opponent was Mantis, a supervillain from Darkseid's world Apokolips. Aside being from Apokolips, Mantis had energy absorption powers. Stormbolt had to think of a way to counteract his absorption power. Ethan thought if he overcharge his absorption abilities to the point that he won't be able to absorb too much. Stormbolt surrounded both of them in a water covered dome, follow by a lightning bolt aiming toward Mantis' chest. He lifted his hands as he absorbed the voltage, firing back with Ethan bringing up a ice shield that collided with the impact of the blast. Stormbolt sent water tendrils as they grabbed Mantis' body, quickly encasing him in ice. But he brought and shot out an energy blast as Stormbolt brought up a ice shield, only for him to be sent flying back.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed water surfing before he fell on the floor. "Okay, let's see how you like this, buddy!" Stormbolt fired off pieces of hail as inflicted minimial damage toward Mantis. "Time to go heavy duty." Stormbolt muttered as he conjured a two handed ice hammer

The damage of the attack sent Mantis flying back, through a nearby window building as Stormbolt landed on his feet. Mantis jumped out and fired a beam of energy as Stormbolt manuevered away from it, creating duplicates of ice and water clones to pounce on him. The ice clones slowly began to freeze Mantis' feet off while the water duplicates tackled him down on the ground, turning into liquid as Stormbolt gave him a electrified jolt that stagger and stunned him. It seem to do a bit of damage, but Mantis was crawling while he slowly started to attack. A couple of electric duplicates tackled him with pure electricity as Mantis began to feed off the energy, absorbing the electricity. Then Stormbolt decided to do one strike, one possible enough to defeat Mantis. He slowly bent his knees down as electricity begin to strike the floor, suddenly submerging to a wave of electricity. Stormbolt shifted into three bolts of thunder heading up in the air at high velocity, colliding each other as he shifted back to normal for a brief moment. He then dived down straight toward Mantis, with his body channeling thunder and lightning at his command. The strike was precise and inflicting, leaving Mantis to barely contain the power of the lightning strike. Unfornately for him, he reached his absorption limit leaving the energy was too much for him to absorb as he was sent flying through a building unconscious.

Stormbolt stood up, rubbing the aching area of a lower torso. "I got to be careful next time. That almost worn me out." he said as the simulations were over, with Grey Spirit and Donna Troy to make their way toward them. "Anyone got something to drink? Or something to eat, maybe? I'm hungry and thirsty all of a sudden." he joked weakly as Stormbolt fell only for his friend Grey Spirit and Donna Troy to carry him away

Meeting room, Watchtower 8:31 a.m.

"Well, what do you think?" Superman inquired going over the footage of the exam with Grey Spirit and Stormbolt

Wonder woman glanced at the screen of Grey Spirit martial art fighting styles, mostly his aura surrounding his entire body. "Grey Spirit seems to have my interests. Possessing a certain magical property. Though I am not familiar of..." she trailed off, staring at Bane being sent on the ground with a aura powered palm strike from Grey Spirit on the screen. "It's a magic I never heard of." she gazed at Martian Manhunter. "J'onn?"

"It's the power of Wu Leng."

"Wu Leng?" Flash said confused. "What's that? Some sort of mystic kung fu thing or something?"

"As a matter of fact, it is." J'onn stated. "A spirit dragon. It is said if a individual faces the spirit dragon Wu Leng and won, they would maintain the power of Wu Leng. The ability to concentrate their blows into a striking force using the aura of Wu Leng and the user's very own. It also gives a observation ability, to predict limited danger before they happen with low-level precognition."

Superman glanced at Batman who had a wary look on his face. "Something eating you, Bruce?"

"Yes," Batman paused staring at the footage of Stormbolt's exam in the simulation room. "It's him."

"I thought you said you knew everything about the kid." Green Lantern hinted while quirking his eyebrow. "elemental powers and all.

"I did. But not anything like this." Batman replied, showing Stormbolt's latest feat in facing Mantis. "Look at the charts. He has never displayed this kind of ability."

"Whoa. Kid's energy levels were off the charts for that last attack he did on Mantis." Flash said astonished. "Aside from controlling ice, water and lightning. Did we overlook any other power he has?"

"He has fast heal and if possible, fly." J'onn answered

"Does he know any update on his powers beside this?" Batman inquired

"Only a bit. He's trying to maintain the use of his powers. Mostly, his flying ability."

Superman kept his eye on Batman. "He's not the only one you're worry about, is he?"

"It's the Grey Spirit's past that concerns me. He joined the league of assassins, but left with a unknown reason." the dark knight stated. "I don't know if he could be trusted."

"He has offed anything since joining this League of assassins?" Wonder woman asked, now glancing at Martian Manhunter

"So far, he's only bruised them. He hasn't killed anyone." he stared at the footage of Grey Sprit. "I'm only surprised the league of assassins didn't notice."

"Then it's decided." Superman declared with his hands placed together

Stormbolt's room, Watchtower. Justice League HQ 9:07 a.m.

Ethan was shirtless trying to repair the scratch on his costume as he heard the door knocked, keeping his mask on while he head toward the door. He opened a viewable crack on the door, only to see it was Supergirl who knocked.

"Hey."

"Hey. Mind if I come in?"

"Uh..." Ethan trailed off confused

"It'll only take a couple minutes." she stated as Ethan nod his head, letting her in

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked as Supergirl kept staring at shirtless physique which made Ethan slightly cocked his head in confusion. "Supergirl?"

"Oh! Right, right." she said quickly, now blushing at what she did. "I wanted to know how you're feeling. Did you pass the combat exam?"

"I don't know. Hopefully I'll find out once they call me and Hec- I mean Grey Spirit over." he said, avoiding to reveal Hector's identity

"I know who you and your friend, Ethan?"

"Wha-wha-what? You know?"

"J'onn and Ka- I mean Superman filled me in on who you two are." she explained. "I also heard that you know Barbara. And Donna passed the combat test."

Ethan blinked. "Wait, you know Batgirl?"

"I met Barb one-time when me and her were searching for Livewire." Supergirl quirked her eyebrow at why Ethan was wearing his mask while shirtless. "You know you can took your mask off, right?"

"I know. I just can't risk any enemies knowing who I am."

"Don't worry. There's no bad guys here." Supergirl placed a hand on his chest. "So take the mask, please?" she asked showing a smile Ethan's way

Ethan removed his mask, revealing his entire face. His dark braided hair and pale grey-blue eyes showed themselves as he stared at Supergirl sapphire eyes. Stormbolt and Supergirl stared in each others. They moved themselves closer and closer, their faces now an inch closer.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Your eyes..." she trailed staring at Ethan's lumiscent eyes that bright a small glow. "They're-" she was cut off by the intercom

"Stormbolt. We're ready for you." the voice being Batman as he pressed a button on the intercom

"I read you." he took his finger off the button as Supergirl blushed, now leaving. "So, you got a name? I mean you're real one."

Supergirl turned around as she walked out his room, smiling. "It's Kara. Hope I see you around." she said, winking as the door closed

"This is it."

Meeting room, Watchtower. Justice League HQ 9:10 a.m.

"Both of you have displayed Courage and Bravery. Withstanding overcoming odds. Protect the innocent and face against the lawless. Stormbolt, Grey Spirit." both said people turned their attention to Superman. "Step forward." both did as instructed. "Lift your right hand." Stormbolt and Grey Spirit lifted their right hand. "Do you sweat to uphold the code of the Justice League? To always look after the innocent? To fulfill your heroic duties? And to never take a life, civilian or villain?"

Stormbolt and Grey Spirit glanced at each other, then stared back at Superman. "I swear." they both said in unison as Superman extended his hand, leaving both of them to shake his hand

"Then you are hereby members of the Justice League." Superman shook their hands and smiled. "Welcome to the league."


End file.
